phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Hammer
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Katanas |requirement = 412 ATP |stars = 9 |special = Berserk |ATP = 1-400 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 1 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "Once a child's toy, it has been refined over the years to become the ultimate toy. Its power is devastating." : — In-game description Toy Hammer is a rare katana-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. This item is received as a reward for Xbox and Gamecube games by completing offline challenge mode on episode 1 with an S-rank time of under 7 hours. Toy Hammer can be equipped by all classes. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon consumes a portion of the equipper's HP in order to launch a powerful attack onto its targets. Related Stat-Consuming Rare Weapons Meseta Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's meseta when using a special attack. Baranzlauncher id.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Kaneitsuho id.png|Kan'ei Tsuho|link=Kan'ei Tsuho Principalsgiftparasol id.png|Principal's Gift Parasol|link=Principal's Gift Parasol Treeclippers id.png|Tree Clippers|link=Tree Clippers Vjaya id.png|Vjaya|link=Vjaya Wokofakikosshop id.png|Wok of Akiko's Shop|link=Wok of Akiko's Shop HP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max HP either when using a special attack or at a cost per cast. Dark bridge pso.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Daylightscar id.png|Daylight Scar|link=Daylight Scar Diskaofbraveman id.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Doublecannon id.png|Double Cannon|link=Double Cannon Excalibur id.png|Excalibur|link=Excalibur Gal wind pso.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Girasole.png|Girasole|link=Girasole Laconiumaxe id.png|Laconium Axe|link=Laconium Axe Lavisblade id.png|Lavis Blade|link=Lavis Blade Laviscannon_id.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Manda60vise id.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Madamsumbrella id.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Musashi id.png|Musashi|link=Musashi Agito id.png|Orotiagito|link=Orotiagito Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Raikiri id.png|Raikiri|link=Raikiri Soul eater id.png|Soul Banish|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) Soul eater id.png|Soul Eater|link=Soul Eater (Phantasy Star Online) Toyhammer id.png|Toy Hammer|link=Toy Hammer Yunchang id.png|Yunchang|link=Yunchang Zanba id.png|Zanba|link=Zanba TP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max TP when using a special attack. Bamboospear id.png|Bamboo Spear|link=Bamboo Spear Bravehammer id.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Flamberge id.png|Flamberge|link=Flamberge Flowenssword id.png|Flowen's Sword (3084)|link=Flowen's Sword (3084) Galatine id.png|Galatine|link=Galatine Guardianna id.png|Guardianna|link=Guardianna (Phantasy Star Online) Madamsparasol id.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Neisclaw id.png|Nei's Claw (real)|link=Nei's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) PB Consuming These weapons steal some points from the Photon Blast gauge when using a special attack. Berdysh id.png|Berdysh|link=Berdysh Tsumikiri jsword id.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Toy Hammer has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Random AP Pso ep3 dark meteor.png|Dark Meteor|link=Dark Meteor Pso ep3 deld.png|Del-D|link=Del-D Pso ep3 el rappy.png|El Rappy|link=El Rappy Pso_ep3_spiritboost.png|Split Boost|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 toy hammer.png|Toy Hammer|link=Toy Hammer Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Katanas